1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nameplate mounting structure of a camera, and more particularly, to a nameplate mounting structure of a camera whose outer cover is mounted with an electroformed nameplate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a trademark is applied to an outer cover of a camera. The trademark is sometimes applied by printing or engraving, but for imparting a quality appearance to a camera, the trademark is sometimes applied by using an electroformed nameplate. The electroformed nameplate means a nameplate manufactured by what is known as electroforming, and conventionally, the electroformed nameplate formed in a plate shape has been attached to an outer surface of the outer cover to be mounted thereto.
However, since the electroformed nameplate is an extremely thin member with 0.2 to 0.4 mm thickness, there are disadvantages of low strength and easy deforming unless handled carefully. Especially, when mounting the electroformed nameplate to an arcuate surface, the electroformed nameplate is also formed in an arcuate shape, so that there is a disadvantage of easy deforming unless handled carefully in a coating process or an assembly process.
The present invention is made in view of the above circumstances and has its object to provide a nameplate mounting structure of a camera which can be handled easily.
In order to attain the above object, the present invention is directed to a nameplate mounting structure of a camera where a nameplate is mounted to an outer cover, wherein the nameplate is formed such that the a flange is integrally molded around a nameplate portion and that the name plate portion is projected form the flange, while the outer cover is formed, at a portion where the nameplate is mounted, with a fitting hole in which the nameplate portion is fitted, and the nameplate portion of the nameplate is fitted in the fitting hole from inside the outer cover to mount the nameplate to the outer cover.
Preferably, the nameplate is secured to a mounting plate to be mounted to the outer cover, the mounting plate is formed with a projection for positioning, while the flange of the nameplate is formed with a fitting portion where the projection for positioning is fitted, and the projection for positioning is fitted to the fitting portion to position the nameplate on a predetermined position of the mounting plate.
Preferably, the nameplate is secured to a mounting plate to be mounted to the outer cover, a front surface of the nameplate portion of the nameplate is formed with a mark, in an embossed manner, which is formed by a depressed back surface of the nameplate portion, while the mounting plate is formed with a projection to be fitted to a recess formed in the back surface of the nameplate portion, and the projection is fitted to the recess to position the nameplate on a predetermined position of the mounting plate.
According to the present invention, the strength of the nameplate per se can be improved by the flange mounted around the nameplate portion. This permits preventing easy deforming of the nameplate during handling to thereby facilitate handling. For the nameplate mounted to the outer cover, the nameplate portion only constitutes an appearance, and the flange does not appear outwardly and thus does not detract from the appearance.